


In Your Arms(I Feel Alright)

by nctinee



Series: Erlebnisse [7]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Chillin in a basement, Cuddle Pile!, ENJOY! :), I didn't proofread because I didn't wanna so it's probs bad, Johnny owns a Switch because that's peak American culture, OT21 (NCT), Sleepy Boys, Slice of Life, Some people are playing Overcooked cuz it's a good game, There's a bit of doyu because I can, this is just one of my classic descriptor-scenes, uhm idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-22
Packaged: 2020-10-24 07:33:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,357
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20702249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nctinee/pseuds/nctinee
Summary: Johnny's basement is Jaehyun's favorite place in the world.Why? Because seeing his second family all in one place, smiling and laughing together is his definition of happiness.





	In Your Arms(I Feel Alright)

**Author's Note:**

> Y'all I'm SO SORRY school has been *screeching noises* but I have *counts on fingers* at least 5 or 6 things in the works (heh that's a pun) right now that I need to get done and put out to y'all so you can see more of my dumbassery (is that even a word?) It kinda sucks but I like the sleepy-ambient-basement feel so *shrugs*
> 
> Then ending is kinda shit but it should suffice. Enjoy! :)

Jaehyun loves Johnny's basement.  
  
It's not even fully renovated but Johnny, with the assistance of Renjun, had managed to turn it into some sort of unfinished aesthetic.  
  
It's dim and comfy, is what everyone who's been down there describes it. There's a big flatscreen TV with an Xbox and a Switch hooked up to it for obvious gaming purposes, with 3 love seats placed around the cramped space which makes it look bigger somehow? There's a bunch of blankets and pillows tossed around the room for anyone who needs them, with a coffee table in the center. And because Johnny is one big fluffy giant, he has fairy lights strung around the room to give it a soft glow. It's Jaehyun's favorite place in the whole world.  
  
And it is most definitely _not_ meant for 21 people. When it was just himself, Johnny and their friends a few years ago, they fit fine, but then Kun and Sicheng met some other Chinese people and brought them into their group, and Doyoung and Yuta's brothers came into the picture with _their_ friends, it turned into a mess.  
  
Most of the time, Jaehyun doesn't like people touching him. Some sort of coping mechanism, his therapist said, but Jaehyun never knew for what. But tonight, when him and his 20 headass friends are grouped up into Johnny's tiny basement, he doesn't care much.  
  
Jaehyun is sitting on one of the love seats with Taeil pretty much in his lap and Yukhei cuddling up to him like a baby (which he is, and Jaehyun will not accept otherwise), and who is also taking up most of the tiny couch. He's comfortable though, because Taeil is Taeil and Jaehyun can't say no to him, and Yukhei doesn't really show much affection to the "older guys" because he thinks it's weird, for whatever reason. If Jaehyun had to choose two people to be squished by, it would be Taeil and Yukhei.  
  
Taeyong is in between Jisung and Chenle on the love seat next to them with one arm around each boy, and Jaehyun wants to smack him with a pillow. Both of the small boys are curled into Taeyong like he's their mother, fast asleep despite it being somewhere around 9. Taeyong looks like he's about to pass out too, which Jaehyun can sympathize with because being an upperclassman is _hard_.  
  
On the love seat across from him, Ten is laying across the laps of Renjun, Guanheng, and Kun, all looking indifferent to the situation. With Ten, Renjun, and Guanheng being some of the most dramatic people he knows, Jaehyun thinks worse has happened. And Kun, well, he just stopped questioning things long ago.  
  
And on the floor is just one big dogpile.  
  
Because there are so many people in their friend group, Johnny used his oh-so-fancy work money to help get this space as comfortable as possible. This included buying lots of aforementioned pillows and blankets to help appease the large group of people coming down here almost every week. No one had a particular blanket or pillow that they used, and no one really cared, but there was one exception.  
  
The Disney Princess Oversized Throw Blanket.  
  
Yes, laugh all you want. It's silly, that they fight over some dumb princess printed blanket that Johnny bought for $54.00 online, but it had meaning.  
  
About 1/3 of their friend group had grown up watching the Disney Princess movies. For some it was their childhood, and for others, it held no special value. It was a bloody battle to see who would win The Blanket, and the winner never won twice in a row. Jaemin thought the blanket had some sort of hypnotic effect to it, making people battle it out to have it, but Jaehyun never believed anything Jaemin said in the first place.  
  
It was also the biggest size of blanket you could get anywhere and was made out of nylon, so win-win.  
  
That being said, when everyone gathered at Johnny's house and invaded the basement, no one had fought for The Blanket. The 2000 line as they like to call themselves, had grabbed pillows and The Blanket and dropped them onto the floor in one big heap. The four of them -- minus Renjun -- then set said pillows up to make a slightly more comfortable floor to lay on, with The Blanket on the hard floor, and just laid there with no indication of where one body ended and where one body began. Then slowly but surely, the people who didn't get onto the love seats quick enough just laid down next to the five kids, and soon five turned into 11.  
  
If there was a symbol of unity out in the world, Jaehyun thought, it would be those 11 people on the floor laying together in peace.  
  
Mark and Yangyang lean against the couch Jaehyun is sitting on, both on their phones playing what looks like Hearthstone and eating out of the popcorn bowl in front of them. Yangyang leans his head on Mark's shoulder and lays his left leg on top of Mark's right leg, and it honestly doesn't look very comfortable. They whisper and giggle between each other, some phrases in English and some in Korean, and Jaehyun thinks it's horribly domestic.  
  
On the floor in front of where Taeyong is sitting, Doyoung has Yuta's head in his lap turned away from the TV so the light won't bother his eyes and a blanket over his body to keep him warm since Johnny's basement is always cold, and Jaehyun can guess from the way Doyoung is running his hand through Yuta's hair and looking at him like he hung the stars in the sky, that Yuta is asleep. It's cute to see how much their friendship has progressed from a few years ago to now.  
  
Next to them, between the couches where Taeyong and Kun are sitting, Sicheng is scrolling lazily on his phone, occasionally showing the screen to Doyoung who laughs or nods respectively. He munches on some Dill Pickle flavored Lays -- Sicheng likes the _weirdest_ things -- and wipes the crumbs off of his hands on Dejun's sleeve because he's unbothered like that. Dejun only pushes his glasses higher up on the bridge of his nose and flips the page of the book he's reading, only focusing on the words spilling out of the pages.  
  
And in the middle of all the peace, Jeno, Jaemin, Donghyuck, and Jungwoo all yell over each other while playing on Johnny's Switch, (said owner yelling along with them) as they play Overcooked. Johnny sits in between Kun's legs on the floor and watches the younger kids play video games while Kun puts Johnny's hair up in different styles.  
  
Jungwoo sits in between Guanheng's legs on the floor next to Johnny, yelling uncontrollably about how the nuggets need to go in the magic box to be cooked  
and sold to the next customer. Donghyuck, who is laying on Johnny's legs, yells back about Jungwoo doing it himself, and it goes back and forth from there. Jaemin chimes in occasionally, defending Jungwoo here and laughing at Donghyuck there; Jaehyun can feel a headache coming from all this noise.  
  
Jeno stays quiet most of the time, though he does laugh at the jokes and participate in some of the yelling. From the way it takes him longer to blink, Jaehyun guesses that Jeno is getting sleepy too, and will soon join the other four sleeping teens in dreamland.  
  
How someone can fall asleep with all this noise, Jaehyun doesn't know. He kind of feels like his ears are exploding, but maybe that's because he has a cold.  
  
  
  
In the end, everyone stays over and they have a dance party until 2 a.m., because that's what they do. They find sanctuary in a place with no judgement and no fear where they can be themselves, and enjoy life for what it is. They've all had tough lives, some more than others, but they are there for eachother, through and through. And no matter what life throws their way, nothing will ever change that.

**Author's Note:**

> OKAY I HAVE MANY THINGS TO SAY  
1\. K-12 IS FUCKING AMAZING MELANIE MARTINEZ IS A L E G E N D PLEASE GO LISTEN TO THE ALBUM AND WATCH THE MOVIE  
2\. SEVENTEEN'S NEW ALBUM IS AAAAAAAAAAA I FUCKING LOVE IT HOW IS WOOZI SO FUCKING COOL HAO AND JOSH LOOKED SO GOOOD AAAAA  
3\. I made an internet friend?? How?? Me?? I was so happy when they dmed me on Twitter y'all have no clue (if you wanna be friends or if you want to talk, I'm @nctinee_ on Twitter)  
4\. WayV fandom name? That ain't it chief. But if y'all don't support them you're gonna catch these hands.  
5\. I'm so hyped for SuperM no joke dude. I'm gonna be so whipped for Mark and Lucas I'm not READY  
6\. Thank you so much for reading. Know that you are important to me and to many others out there, and that life can and will be better. Hope y'all have a good day/night!


End file.
